Escape to Paradise V: The Calm Before the Storm
by imakeeper
Summary: HIATUS! Darkness approaches. Oliver and Harry have only so much time until Ravenclaw's heir makes his moved. Can love overcome darkness? Helga and Salazar's secret shall come out...
1. What's to Come

The Prophecy has been revealed

Secrets have been revealed

Others remain held tight

The Sons of Fire and Earth have much to do

Ravenclaw will be betrayed by the close of the younger lion's sixteenth year

A rival of the elder two years prior in an unsuspected plot

And someone from his past as his emotions run high

A grandmother will come out of the woodwork

A relationship is under scrutiny

The close of the third year is the ultimate test

Then and only then can Ravenclaw's heir be defeated

If they fail, many more will perish

They make their destiny, but death is unavoidable

When Ravenclaw falls, chaos shall reign

Six items must be destroyed for the Dark Lord to perish

Ravenclaw's heir must be betrayed by his closest

Seven fragments of a soul

The Dark Lord has one and another

He will have a third as the lions' first year together closes

Three he has had in the past

The final is in the eagle's possession

* * *

Authors Note: Escape IV isn't finished yet, but I haven't had time to copy the match from Sorceror's Stone. I just wanted to type this before I go back to my AP Environmental/Ap Economics/ English/ Humanities Cram session. Escape IV will be updated ASAP, but Escape V will be updated before that (its easier) 


	2. The Night Before the Match

A week had passed. It was now time for their match. Harry was nervous, but it was more about letting Oliver down, than the rest of the school. Match 1 of the year was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. All eyes were on Gryffindor for the win.

All the teachers made it easier too. Flitwick kept giving Hermione points for any burst of information she blurted out. Neville got loads in Herbology for saving a plant that Draco knocked over. Snape was taking points away like wildfire, but the other professors were making up for that and then some.

Every night was bittersweet. An hour of quidditch was followed by a shower together. A heavy snog. A moonlit walk back to the castle. And then a good snog before bed. Oliver was getting a bit crazy with his practices, but he had something up his sleeve. A timeturner. Helga had given it to him to keep up with his studies, quidditch, sleep, and their mission. And so far it had proven helpful. Many of the teachers, especially Snape were surprised with the recent improvement in Oliver. Oliver only used it on himself. For he promised Helga. And he had to do many things alone.

Katie seemed to have gotten over most of it. But she was going out with Cormac McLaggen. She however did not know that his true intention was getting into Wood's good graces so he could become reserve keeper.

Their days were improving. The whole troll thing on Halloween had created the Golden Trio. Hermione and Ron were glad to have him back, but had also got a lot done while Harry was away.

The day before the match Oliver went off to talk to Ryan, Leanne's older brother, a seventh year Hufflepuff. Harry went outside with Ron and Hermione. The jam jar with a blue flame kept them nice and warm. Harry and Ron had grown to appreciate Hermione. The three couldn't see how they lived without each other for two months.

Snape took five points from Gryffindor for Harry taking Quidditch Through the Ages outside. When Harry tried to get the book back but soon learned that Snape had tried to get past the three-headed dog on Halloween. And then Hagrid spilt the beans. And the Golden Trio had more on their mind than the impending match.

Harry found Oliver asleep in their bed. Percy was off with Penelope or in one of the other dorms. They never did care. Oliver however left a note. There were candles burning around the room and soothing music was playing.

* * *

Harry,

Hope this helps. Sorry if I fall asleep. I know you can do it. Hope you worked out the last of your nerves. I always find music and candles help. If all else fails I have a copy of Quidditch Through the Ages at my desk.

Love, Oliver.


	3. In the Changing Rooms

Today was the day. The first match of the season. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Archenemies going at it. For the House Cup Gryffindor was in the lead with 110, followed by Hufflepuff with an even 100, Slytherin with 95, and Ravenclaw with a measly 60.

"Men"

"And women" Angelina added.

"And women. This is our year. With Potter here we can't lose."

"Here, here," the team shouted.

"This is the big one," Oliver began.

"No, it's the one in your pants" Harry joked.

They all except Wood burst out laughing—even Katie.

"Grrrr…. This is the best team we have had in years. With Potter as our Seeker we can't lose. Because we also have three fine chasers and two unstoppable Beaters."

"We got one superb Keeper too" Alicia chimed in.

"It's time now. Good luck. And let's beat those slimy Slytherins!"

And with that the seven scarlet clad figures marched out to the pitch. Oliver pulled Harry behind and plated a kiss on the Seeker's lips.

"I just wanted to say I'll love you if we win or lose."

"Thanks. The music, candles, and book helped a lot too. I'm still nervous."

"Potter, I'm sure we can come up with something. If we win you can have anything you want."

"Anything Wood?"

"Within reason."

"WOOOOODDDDD! POTTER! GET YOUR ARSES OUT HERE THE MATCH IS ABOUT TO START!" Angelina shrieked.

And so the two made their way through the dark tunnel to the bright light hand in hand.


	4. The Match

Madam Hooch was refereeing. She was in the middle of the team waiting for the two teams on her own broom. Marcus Flint, Oliver so-called enemy was waiting with her.

"So good of you two to show up. Now Wood and Flint, shake hands. I want a clean, fair game."

The two shook hands. Though they were good friends, Marcus had a reputation to maintain.

"The Quaffle is taken by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor. She passes to Alicia Spinnet. Flips to Katie Bell and SCOREEE! Gryffindor is up 10-0!" Lee Jordan exclaimed.

"Spinnet steals the Quaffle. Marcus Flint is in possession. But Keeper Wood blocks the shot. Bell is in possession. Adrian Pucey of Slytherin steals the Quaffle. Alicia Spinnet out of nowhere steals it back…and…. SCORREEEE! Gryffindor now leads 20-0! That girl sure can fly!"

"JJOOOOOOOORRRRRRRDDDDDDDAAAAAANNNNNN" McGonagall screamed.

"Sorry Professor. Anyway Pucey is in possession again. Blocks both bludgers and Weasleys. He's in range for a shot….aaannnnnddd Wood blocks it. Wood's teams is doing extremely well. I remember one time Oliver…"

"JJOOORRRDDAAANNN!"

"Sorry. Back to the game Flint almost knocks Potter off his broom."

"RED CARD!" Dean shouted.

"Penalty for Gryffindor" Madam Hooch yelled.

Alicia took it and score.

"Gryffindor is still in possession 30-0."

"Flint gets the Quaffle. Spinnet steals. Passes to Bell. Flint steals. And Slytherin Scores. 30-10 Gryffindor!"

And then Harry's broom starting doing funny things. Hermione and Ron soon discovered it was Prof. Snape. After some work he lost his concentration and everything went back to normal. Harry was oblivious to the game as he caught sight of the snitch.

"I got it!" Harry screamed.

"That's our boy!" Angelina, Alicia, and even Katie screamed at the top of their lungs before running over to hug him.

Well caught was a bad word choice. It was more like Potter almost swallowed it. So it stood Gryffindor 170 to Slytherin 60.

A quick word with Hagrid quickly revealed the existence of Fluffy. But now he had to cash in Wood's promise for 'anything.'

* * *

It's getting so cute now isn't it? Well more is to come. Tonight is major update night. Since I am getting inducted into NATIONAL HONOR SOCIETY tomorrow I dont have to do my homework or go to class. The next update will be Friday at the earliest. I already got into one college! I did all of my finanical aid and filed my taxes! Its time to sit back and relax in school and write to my hearts content.  



	5. Goodbye Cormac, Hello Cedric

"Have fun you two!" Katie said as she walked out with Alicia and the twins

"Um... thanks. Just tire him out will you, Harry? We really don't want to practice in the morning."

"Anything for you" Harry replied sarcastically.

"I'm still sorry about everything."

"It's ok. Go off with them. You deserve a good shag!"

"I can't believe you Harry Potter! I will not shag with them! I have more morals than that."

"You could have fooled me!"

"That was cold. Are we even now?"

"Yep. But do dump Cormac. A certain Hufflepuff formerly interested in myself is nonstop talking about you now."

"What?"

"Here, take this. Cedric gave this to me."

"Oh Harry, thank you. Cormac is such a jerk. I promise I will make this up to you."

"Just break up with Cormac now. You better hurry before he goes out with Ravenclaw's Seeker."

"I will thanks. Just watch you back. There are plenty of people that still want to break you up."

"Just go enjoy yourself."

Katie ran off like a giddy schoolgirl.

"That was nice of you Potter."

"Where were you?"

"In my office with Angelina."

"What. You were cheating on me? And with a lass?" Harry started storming out.

"Don't worry. Only you can get me up and off. She left ages ago. She set up the whole Cedric thing. I swear those two will start a fan club for you."

"Shut up and kiss me you sexy Scot."


	6. Keeper's Kisses

"Wood, since we won..."

"Yes, Potter…"

"You owe me!"

"I guess I do."

"Take-my-virginity-away-please-I-want-to-you-to-fill-me.I-want-to-feel-complete. I-need-your-stick-filling-me" Harry mumbled.

"Repeat that Potter."

"Take away my virginity!"

"Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I just had the time of my life. I can't think a better way to top off the perfect day."

"I'm...I…I…I just can't do this" Oliver said before pushing Harry aside and running out.


	7. Angelina, What have I done?

Harry was left wondering what he had done. His kilt wearing hunk of a captain had run off. He was left wondering about why he ever thought it would happen as he made his way back. As he made his way up to the tower he met Katie.

"Thanks again Harry. I don't see what I ever saw in Cormac. Anyway Cedric said yes. You might want to see Oliver though. He ran up here a complete mess. What did you do?"

"I asked him to take my virginity. He said I could have anything I wanted if we won."

"Um let me get Angelina. She should know what to do. Thanks again."

Moments later Angelina came down alone.

"Harry, what's the problem?"

"Oliver said I could have anything I wanted if we won. And I asked him to take my virginity away and he took off."

"Give him space. Sleep in your own bed tonight. Or if you want to chance it hop in with him and shag him senseless. Oliver may be a control freak, but that's something he won't be able to refuse!" Angelina joked.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Well everyone is happy now. Well except Oliver. Let's hope it stays this way" Angelina said.

Harry didn't catch the last bit as he ran up to "their room."

* * *

**Hope y'all are enjoying it. _WILL PEOPLE PLEASE REVIEW. ITS RIDICULOUS. 130 hits and like 1 review!_! Well its going to get fluffier eventually. I have a whole bunch to type, but this will do for now. I really need to update 'Innocent Romance' now. I havent done so for a while. Hope you enjoy this and all of my other stuff. Stay tuned in for **_ESCAPE IV BECAUSE I AM UPSATING THAT SOON TOO! THAT INSTALLMENT IS STILL NOT FINISHED._  



	8. Not Again!

"Oliver?"

No response.

Harry crept closer to their bed and found a mound of pillows under the covers. There was a note on the bed though.

Harry,

I thought we went over this already. You'll find me where you did last time. But maybe I will succeed this time.

Forever yours,

Oliver.

'Not again!' Harry thought.

* * *

(This is a reference to Escape I)

* * *

I know this is wicked short, but I've been sick and have a lot of homework. Plus I have been updating other parts of the series, spin off's and teasers. Years two and three will be out soon. And like how should IV end? Should III be reopened?

Just because its a reference to the first installment doesn't mean anything. You know how i am with plot twists. i'll leave us here... like i should really finish IV before Vshouldn't i? and does anyone feel like III is not finished?


	9. The Second Letter

Harry found a bloody trail from the center of the room to the window. And on the ground was a huddled mess.

Harry was ready to jump when he heard:

"This is not the only loved one you shall lose. This is only just the beginning. IF you kill yourself you shall only make our cause easier" said a cold feminine voice.

"All enemies of the Heir of Slytherin beware" said a serpentine voice.

"Harry?"

No response.

"Harry?"

Silence.

"Harry… come on."


	10. The Second Scare

(later that night)

"Harry everything will be ok. It was just a nightmare."

"Oliver?" Harry asked as he awoke to being embraced by two muscular arms and a hard chest.

"Nope. You should remember me though."

"I don't recognize your voice."

"I'm Ryan, Leanne's brother. Head Boy. Seventh year Hufflepuff and Keeper."

"Still doesn't ring a bell."

"I'm his best friend well his best friend. Marcus, Lance, and Harrison try to claim the title but I am truly his best friend. Anyway I have found him, but have been given specific orders to keep you here for the night."

"Come on…"

"I will sneak you out tomorrow, But McGonagall, Hayden, and Charlie will have my head if you don't comply. Not to mention we will both have to endure the wrath of Mr. Oliver Wood."

Author's note

I just wrote 15 chapters. And like I would have done more, but Microsoft Word was being a pain in my arse. It like deleted 8 pages.

Hope you realized 9 and 10 were dreams... well nightmares. or you could say visions (hehe i'm just so evil!)


	11. The Griffin's Nest

Right after Harry's proposition)

The match was a success, but Oliver still hadn't believed his luck. They had won against Slytherin. The team was awesome, even Katie. But Harry scared Oliver away. Harry believes in a relationship that is centered around nothing but sex. Oliver n the other hand is the hopeless romantic. Oliver wasn't ready. They went over this before, but Harry really wanted to prove himself. Oliver didn't mind fooling around, but was not ready for the commitment of sex.

Oliver ran from Harry. That's all he knew he could do. He ran up to the tower. He took out a bit of powder and threw it into the fireplace. Harry would never find him.

So much was going on, and he was prepared. Many secrets had come out, and Oliver was still taking it all in.

Oliver was still clad in the tight fitting quidditch robes, but the weather wasn't too bad. He looked around the common room before shouting into the flames,

"The Griffin's Nest."


	12. Katie, Angelina, and Cedric

(Hours before)

Harry was scared. He received a lot of crap from the team—even the usually supportive Angelina.

"How many times did he decline the sex?" Angelina asked.

"Like 50…"

"And?"

"I shouldn't have done that."

"Stop being so mean, Angelina. Give him some slack. It is his first major relationship. And it's Wood we are talking about."

"Where did you two go?" Katie asked.

"The Ministry asked us a few questions. Nothing too personal. Just a survey."

Angelina and Katie were not satisfied, but walked away.

Then Cedric came up.

"Wanna give it a go?"

Harry just kneed him. There were very few people watching so he just continued on his journey. He was glad Katie didn't see him, or she would have his head.

Harry wasn't watching where he was going.

He walked into something hard.


	13. Can We Have a Word?

"Harry, can we have a word?" Leanne asked.

Leanne was there with Marcus, and an older male student.

"This is my brother Ryan. He's Hufflepuff's Keeper and the Head Boy."

"I'll explain everything later. I must be going now."

"Harry, can I have a word away from the other two?" Ryan asked.

"I know you don't know me, but I know Oliver and Hayden well. I know what you are going through. I am Azkaban's heir after all."


	14. Can We Have a Word? pt 2

Harry and Ryan walked back to Leanne and Marcus who were currently snogging in the middle of the halls.

"You two watch out or I'll take away points."

"No you wont! I'll just tell mom about your escapades with Lance and Harrison!" Leanne retorted.

"Fine, but this is your last warning."

"We shall see you two later" Harry said.

"Just watch out for Ryan, Harry" Marcus winked.

"Have fun. But remember HE is Oliver's!"

"You two are no fun!" Ryan responded.

"I know more than you know right now, but I am supposed to take you to McGonagall now. I have a hunch where Oliver is, but you can't come."

Harry gave no response.

"She's waiting for you. I will bring him back I swear."

"Thanks."


	15. A Word with Ryan Grey

"So Harry. Do you want to tell me everything, or should I read your mind?"

"Will it hurt?"

"No it shouldn't."

"But tell me if I go too far."

"So how is he?"

"Oliver's fine, but at St. Mungo's right now."

Harry noticed that Ryan was covered in blood, cuts, and bruises.

"What…?"

"I'm fine. I'll just take a shower first if you don't mind."

"Help yourself. And thank you again."

Harry fell asleep before Ryan returned.

Ryan however delved into Harry's thoughts and put everything into prospective.


	16. McGonagall's Lecture

(Day before the match)

"Potter please stay after class. The rest of you leave now!" McGonagall bellowed.

"What is it professor?"

"How many times has Hayden told you to slow down with his brother?"

"A few?"

"More like every five minutes. Oliver trusts you, but still has many inner demons to fight off."

"Ok."

"Don't do anything too rash. I wouldn't mind having that trophy in my office again."

"No problem."

"Cheer up. He loves you. You handled everything, but Oliver very well. He doesn't do too well under pressure."


	17. Captain's Office

(after the match, Captain's offices)

"Good game Wood!"

"You too Flint."

"Wear that Potter out. You're tenting again. Wear a bigger cup next time. I don't enjoying being poked by your freakish human ruler 24-7!"

"You know you want it1" Oliver joked.

"Leanne is all I need, And besides Potter is ready to shag the hell out of you. He's been talking to Leanne non stop since you two got back."

"We'll explain everything soon, tomorrow after dinner."

"Bye Wood, you stupid wanker!"

"See you around troll face!"


	18. Sex Tips with Angelina and Katie

Harry was ready for it. He was going to take Oliver within himself. Alicia and the twins left immediately.

"The head of the penis is the most sensitive part. Drive him wild" Angelina joked.

"It will hurt at first, but it'll get better with time" Katie chimed in.

"Use plenty of lube and rubbers!"

"Oliver's a monster. That piece of wood could poke out your eye."

And then they left. Harry had taken in their advice, and was now prepared.

'Where is he, I need to get of. Being in here really gets the blood flowing. Wood still owes me. Hopefully he's still in his cup. It makes me so hot' Harry thought.


	19. The Promise

In walked Oliver. Sweaty and carrying a huge bulge in his pants. The two immediately began snogging. Their hands explored each other's bodies and all was fine until:

"Ollie, you still owe me."

"Why?"

"How could you forget? We won!"

"I was only kidding."

"You promised me anything within reason."

"I did."

"Take my virginity!"

Oliver was shocked and ran out the door. Harry had never seen anyone run so fast.


	20. Marcus to the Rescue

Harry showered and made it back to school. A few people were outside. The Slytherins showed a common look of concern. The Ravenclaws were ecstatic.

"Where's your sugar daddy Potter?"

"You want this you poof?" One Ravenclaw said as he pointed to his groin. Not there was much to see.

"I'm better than Wood in bed. Ask any of the girls. I bet all of those Wood rumors are lies."

"That's enough!" Out walked Marcus from the Slytherin Changing Rooms.

The Ravenclaws scurried away.

"Thanks."

"Anything for Wood's boyfriend."

Harry blushed at this.

"I've got to get going."

"I'll walk you. You don't need nay more of that."

"It's ok. I'll explain everything later. It's just gotten very messy."

And with that Harry left a very confused Marcus Flint alone. Meanwhile Leanne came out of nowhere.

"I'm so proud of you Mar-Mar."

"No shagging, Grey."

"Come on. Is it because Potter and Wood haven't done it yet?"

"No, Grey. I'm not ready yet. And I don't want a fiasco like the one between Wood and Potter."

"I think Wood is rubbing off on you too much."

"As long as it doesn't involve a bed, oil, a shower, and Oliver, I don't mind."

The two laughed before making the journey back.

* * *

Author's note:

Wasn't that the greatest? Flitn being nice and declining sex. Wow he is a nice guy lol!


	21. The Next Morning

(Back to the present)

"Harry wake up!"

"Oliver, five more minutes."

Harry did not want to get up. And proceeded with his morning ritual. After a few gropes he realized it was not Oliver.

"Gawds. Ryan I am so sorry. And I thought Oliver was packing a monster."

"Um… thanks I guess. We must get going now. McGonagall gave me a portkey last night and we are to take it now."

Ryan's cuts were mostly gone, as were many of the bruises.

"Thanks for everything again."

"I saw everything when you were sleeping. It's a lot easier and gentler when I do it in your sleep."

"I didn't feel anything."

'I will explain my role as heir of Azkaban later. Right not we are off to see Oliver."

And a second later the two teens were gone.

* * *

Author's Note 

Hope none of you think anything dirty. Ryan is not going to sleep with Harry OR OLIVER! And Charlie shall make his appearance soon enough


	22. Lunch with Hayden

The two arrived at Wood Manor, well Oliver's room more specifically. He looked peaceful and very healthy—even happy.

"Good to see you again Harry, Ryan."

"Hayden, long time no see," Ryan said to Hayden.

"Oliver is doing fine. He's taking a nap now. Let's have lunch. He's just a little bit drained. The prophecy took a lot out of him.

"So where do we go from here?" Harry asked.

"Ryan, any suggestions?"

"I really don't know."

"Why do the both of you have the "I just shagged someone" look?"

Harry was silent.

"When I tried to wake him up this morning, he thought I was Oliver. And he proceeded with their morning ritual. After the groping he knew it was me."

"Should I dare ask why?"

"I'm more hung than Oliver."

Hayden broke out laughing.

"I'm serious! Fine I'll whip it out!"

"No Need! I believe you. I just hope Alexis can take you!"


End file.
